


Sail Close to the Wind

by pengdabi



Series: Love is Timing [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mimo, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengdabi/pseuds/pengdabi
Summary: Mina, hopes, prays, her fragile heart can finally find peace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend, who got me into liking MiMo. (I want to chokeslam you for making me crazy about them.)
> 
>  
> 
> I have been growing fond of MiMo lately, so I decided to write one AU for them and I never thought this would be this. The heart condition, Tachycardia is real, tranquility can never make tachycardia heal, but it can make it better. Happy Reading :)

_**Tachycardia** , is a heart rate that exceeds the normal resting rate, only tranquility can calm. But if left untreated, tachycardia can disrupt normal heart function and lead to serious complications, including: **Heart failure.**_

  
It was then, again, another bad dream for Mina. Her chest pains kept getting worse and worse with every nightmare she had. She was glad it was finally morning, sunlight seeping through the brown faded blinds. It was the time for waking up with a hint of breakfast getting cooked outside her room. She grasped her chest, taking deep breaths while calming herself inbetween. It was painful, but the pain finally lessens. It was a bad dream and getting it out of her mind was the least she could do to help with her heart.

  
Mina stood up and smoothed her silky nightgown. She walked to her door, only to find Nayeon grooving to the 1975 tunes, cooking what seems to be like breakfast. It was smelling like fried rice all over the place.

  
“Good morning, Nayeon.” Mina sat diligently on one of the barstools, seeing Nayeon acknowledging her presence and smiling.

  
“How was your sleep?” Nayeon was quick to ask. She, right on time, finished cooking the first batch and was quick to give Mina a plate full of kimchi fried rice.

  
“It was the usual.” Mina answered but her tone was down unlike usual. She played with her meal a little bit before actually taking a spoonful. Nayeon sighed and placed the hot pan gently on its place. The nightmares were getting frequent and it’s making her heart more worse. Mina was suffering but under all those smiles, they were both suffering. Nayeon wants to be be positive about it, but can’t help but get frustrated. Visits to the hospital was increasing and she can’t afford Mina always inhaling the scent of nothing but anti-bacterial sanitizers and all the medical stuff. It pains her to see it so. If only she knew about it so much earlier.

  
“Here. I’m sorry. It’s a deconstructed omurice. The eggs cooked way too quickly.” Nayeon tried to cheer her up, settling another plate beside the plate she was currently having. It was an omelette and it totally made sense. Mina smiled and took another spoonful, humming in satisfaction. It was really good. Nayeon’s kimchi fried rice is always that good.

  
Mina motioned to get Nayeon’s cup of strong coffee, but only to be quickly stopped by a swift hand. Nayeon quickly placed the mug away from Mina’s reach. Mina fought back and hard. She reached and reached but Nayeon was the one in defense, slapping Mina’s hand from attempting to get the mug. Nayeon, who was frustrated as hell, took a big sip, emptying the contents of the mug. It wasn’t hot anymore, much to her relief.

  
“You know caffeine is bad for you, right? Stop it!” Nayeon’s struggle finally stopped as Mina cross her arms, frustrations starting to build up.

  
“I don’t care. What else can this fast paced heart do anyway?” Mina sulked and took a spoonful of the rice again but this time, in an aggressive manner. Nayeon scoffed sarcastically, finding it funny on how Mina was sulking.

  
“It was a cup of your poison. Do you really think I would give it to you? Don’t try and look how fast your heart can still go, idiot.” Nayeon lifted a finger and flicked Mina’s forehead. Mina surely knew caffeine was the way to die.

  
Mina doesn’t really know what to do anymore. Her Tachycardia was getting worse and she was actually living with nothing to do but breathe. She’s taking her scheduled therapy in the hospital and that’s the only day she gets to go out of the secluding house. Her heart was getting sensitive. A simple one such as caffeine can easily kill her. What more if she does things that was tiring as ever?

  
Fear was the main cause of her worsening tachycardia. Fear from everything, family, work, even love. Everything was scary, it was causing her stress she never really know how to handle. So she shut them out, fearing that she only causes pain to them, and to her self. Sure, her mother had tachycardia before but it wasn’t as worse as Mina’s. Mina thought luck wasn’t really on her side. She gets to spend her days, playing legos, finding solace in her stuffed cuddly penguin Nayeon bought her to calm down, and nothing but more legos to play with.

  
Mina finished her breakfast, while she contemplates about asking permission from Nayeon to go outside. It was like asking her mother. Nayeon was still cooking for herself, when Mina cleared her throat, getting the attention of Nayeon halfly.

  
“I was thinking, I want to go outside today.” Mina saw Nayeon’s ears move like a bunny, wanting to hear what Mina would like to say. It filled Mina with delight.

  
“I just want to go to that bread shop you said that was newly opened. The bread you brought home was delicious.” Mina stood up and cleared the kitchen counter she dined on a while ago. She went to the sink, waiting for Nayeon to respond on her plea. It was almost impossible since Nayeon really does not allow her to go outside unless it was really important. She doesn’t want anything to happen to Mina. But since the shop was just down the street, she contemplates carefully on it.

  
“How would I know that you’re not up to any sort of monkey business?” Nayeon sighed and finally finished on her pancakes. Mina’s head snapped in Nayeon’s direction, crossing her arms and chuckling softly.

  
“I’m not. You think I lie to you? That hurts my feelings.” Mina fake pouted. Nayeon swears she almost threw the fork she was holding to her direction. Luckily, she was in a good mood.

  
“Shut up. You’re lucky I get to take care of your fragile ass.” Nayeon inaudibly spoke, her cheeks filled with pancakes. Mina propped her elbow on the kitchen counter, placing her chin on top of her palm and waited for Nayeon’s answer. She hopes, she prays hard, Nayeon lets her out. She was getting claustrophobic in this apartment.

  
“Fine. Walk straight home if someone tries to kill you or something. Or else I’ll find your dead corpse and kill it twice.” Mina laughs and nods in pure happiness. Her day was getting better.

  
She walked to her room, her smile was reaching both of her ears. She prepared thoroughly, getting ready to go out on that one spring day. She opened her cabinet, prepared herself with her favorite black skinny jeans and a white crop top and was then topped with a simple cardigan. It was simple, but it definitely satisfied her.

  
She went out, only to see an empty, quiet place. It seems like Nayeon already went to work. Or went to see her girlfriend, that is (she never really got her name). Mina brought with her just a bag of her essentials and went walking, frolicking through the warm air. She was doing it in purpose. Going home early isn’t really in her favor.

  
Mina passed by a busy street, people minding their own businesses while either answering phone calls, going to places quickly, just business all over the place. It wasn’t a new view for Mina but it was rash. Is this what people does all their lives? Of course, she can’t judge, given her condition, but she doesn’t really like the negative energy all over the place. Maybe this is why Nayeon doesn’t want her going out.

  
Mina arrived in the bread shop, all peaceful, but it’s kind of packed with small number of people. Wide variety of breads on the racks, warm air hitting her skin, and it smelled nothing but fresh bread. Mina doesn’t really eat a lot of bread, but seeing this was her guilty pleasure. She walked to the rows of bread and went on to find the bread Nayeon bought her. It was a strawberry one, as far as her palette remembers. It was really good for a sweet bread. She looked at each bread, getting all giddy for she found some bread that adds to her choices.

  
She went to get a tray, and luckily, a piece of the strawberry cream bread was left. She quickly picked it up, afraid that someone might get it.  
She went to the counter and quickly paid for what seems to be like a number of bread that is enough to get her going for the rest of the week. She was done paying for the bread, getting ready to walk out, maybe frolick a little bit in the park, not really wanting to go home. (She, of course, sincerely apologized to Nayeon under her breath.)

  
“Excuse me, when will the next batch of strawberry cream come?” A lady asked at the counter behind her. Mina stopped her tracks, silently waiting for the cashier to answer. She walked slightly to the white bread section, pretending to look at it, but really, she just wants to know where this plea was going.

  
“Not until mid-afternoon, miss.” The cashier answered. Now that’s a bummer. Mina looked at the bag she was holding, containing the last piece of the strawberry cream bread she just bought. Literally.

  
“Oh, crap. I need it so bad. Won’t it come any sooner?” The lady asked with a tone, seemingly desperate for it. Mina bit her lip, afraid to face the lady. She was one step away from the stored entrance, why can’t she just run away and maybe just don’t mind the lady and eat it happily?

  
“No, miss. I’m sorry.” The person behind the counter apologized. Mina was then, suddenly guilty of having the bread. As much as she loves it, it wasn’t really in her favor to technically make someone sad.

  
Mina saw the lady walk pass her, frustratingly sighing like she was really damn desperate for this petty bread. Mina went outside too, not long enough after the lady went out, bringing herself to atleast call the lady.

  
“Hey.” Mina softly called, enough for the lady to hear. The lady was pretty, oh she was hella pretty. Mina was taken aback, internally choked on her breath.

  
“Yes?” The lady’s voice was gentle. It rang through her ears, soothingly as ever.

  
“U-Umm. Hold on.” Mina searched in her bag. She shuffled through her bread and finally got the strawberry cream bread on hand. It was the last one. It was the last one. And here she was, giving it to the lady, a stranger, who was pleasing for it a while ago. This was the disadvantage of having a weak heart.

  
“Here. I think you want it more than I do.” Mina saw the lady give the bread a long look before look at her, a red blush all over her face.

  
“U-Uhh. But it’s yours. I don’t want to get something that isn’t mine.” The lady lightly shook her head, smiling like she was happy but seemingly, dismissing Mina’s offer. Mina wasn’t pleased.

  
“I insist. I-I just saw this. I didn’t really want it.” Mina hates lying but it was like lying was the right thing to do. She saw the lady get the bread from her hand, slowly and gently, still being a little bit paranoid and suspicious. Mina smiled slightly and bowed to the lady. She was shy, like really, really shy. She didn’t even got the chance to hear her give thanks.

  
Mina walked away, too shy to even talk to the pretty lady. But she was walking while smiling, amused of what she did. It felt good. Sure, she didn’t get that one bread she asked permission about, but meeting a lady, and giving her the bread. It felt damn good.

  
Suddenly, her heart stinged like there was a needle poking through it. It hurted to bad she silently yelped in pain. She didn’t even notice her heart beat went on a fast pace. She was just walking. Or maybe she is thinking about the lady too, smiles and all. Soon enough after her heart went calm, she shook her head and went straight home, foiling her plans of revolting to Nayeon, and just spending the rest of the day maybe lying around in her house.

  
She shouldn’t think about the lady, it was dangerous. Mina never met someone outside of her circle after getting diagnosed. It was new to her, but her chest pains seemed to increase when she thinks of the lady.

  
“Get a grip, Myoui. Don’t risk it.” She mentally slapped herself while she was changing into her comfortable clothes.

  
It wasn’t long when Nayeon arrived. She was already feasting on the chocolate almond bread she bought, not really minding the absence of the taste of strawberry cream.

  
“As far as I could remember, I bought you the one with strawberries on top. Aren’t you tripping or something?” Nayeon asked while removing her shoes to enter the living. Mina shrugged, finding a proper excuse because she is sure Nayeon doesn’t want her spending the money they don’t have for another person.

  
“I wanted to try another flavor. And they did ran out of strawberry cream.” Mina answered, munching on the bread, half guilty. She did tell the truth that that kind of bread ran out.

  
“Nayeon?” Mina called for Nayeon’s attention, that was now on her phone’s attention. Probably checking on her girlfriend she just saw a while ago or something.

  
“Can I go out to the shop again? I really like their bread.” Mina saw Nayeon lift her eyes for a moment and stared for a while at Mina.

  
“You like it that much huh? Why don’t I just buy it for you?” Nayeon asked, letting her attention return to her phone but completely letting their conversation go to where it was going.

  
“No!” Mina was easy and quick to interject. Nayeon blinked at Mina, possibly shocked at Mina’s sudden rejection. That was the last thing she wanted Nayeon to do. It was her only chance to go out again. In her current state, going out was like a once in a blue moon experience. She hopes she could get Nayeon to approve on her plea.

  
“I-I just want to go out again, maybe more often. You know... I want to get used to it now. I know you’re close to marrying your girlfriend, I’ll be left alone.” Mina did found a reason to go out. Even though the last statement was not still possible to happen. Nayeon did start dating just two and a half months ago.

  
“Okay fine. But I still stand with my words. I’ll kill you twice if I have to and tell your corpse ’I told you so’.” Nayeon lifts her right knuckle, throwing a threatening look at Mina who was very happy that she got Nayeon to say yes, well, receiving death threats if something happens to her, after.

  
———————————————————————

  
Mina went to the bread shop the next day, not really having the knowledge to even go around the big city of Seoul. She has a lot to learn from Nayeon.

  
As usual, she went alone, the warm and fresh air of the bread shop hitting her skin, making her feel more alive, forgetting everything, forgetting her little fragile heart. She went to her own world again, seeing the breads different colors and design that she could already taste in her mouth.

  
Mina was scanning through the rows of bread, when a pair of eyes met hers, staring deeply into her very soul. Instead of being nervous and all, those soft eyes were all too familiar for her. For it was the pair that she first stared into just right outside the shop.

  
“Hey. It’s me again.” The owner of the soft pair of brown eyes, that is, spoke through her ever so softly. Mina was just staring. Why is she?

  
“I’m not a creep, I swear. Well, maybe I waited for you here and all, b-but don’t get me wrong!” The lady was blabbering too quick, Mina can’t even get a grip and talk. She saw the lady lift the bag she was holding, looking like it was being given to Mina.

  
“Here, I uh, bought it for you. As a payback for um, yesterday. Oh G-God, I’m sorry, this is embarassing.” The lady was blushing already, sending Mina to grin effortlessly, from ear to ear.

  
“You should’ve bought it for yourself, miss..?” Mina’s attention was all for learning for the lady’s name suddenly.

  
“My name is Momo. Please take it. I insist.” Momo was already pleading hard as Mina saw her pulling a 85 degree bow, close to a 90 degree one, still the bag of bread being held up to Mina. She really wasn’t looking for a payback. She really doesn’t even expect this lady to show up again, insisting for a payback. (And waiting for her in this shop, she might add.)

  
“Okay, fine. If you only share it with me. Since you should’ve just bought it, not for me.” Mina took the bag and saw Momo flash a smile, lightly nodding, her face evidently showing that she agree sincerely.

  
“Nice to meet you, Momo. I’m Mina.”

  
———————————————————————

  
Mina found herself with Momo, who by the way, a person she just met yesterday and a name she just learned a while ago, sitting on the bleachers with children playing street basketball as their view. Mina was eating her part of the strawberry cream bread she broke in half a while ago, because Momo did agree on sharing.

  
“So judging by your last name, you’re Japanese? I can finally speak comfortably.” Momo managed to speak despite her mouth full, the last statement being in their own language.

  
“Yeah. What are the odds on that. Meeting a Japanese lady who shares the same taste of bread as me.” Mina was gentle to reply, before she takes a bit on her piece. She was unlike Momo, she noticed, all cheery and quite chirpy. (In a positive way, of course.) Mina was quiet and not really that expressive. After all she’s been through, being happy was long gone from her. Even though she tried, she thought she can never be with her little fragile heart. In fact, she’s surprised her heart wasn’t acting up this day on, so far.

  
“Is this one of your plans, sitting alone, while having strawberry cream bread, on this very bench?” Mina was quick to nod at Momo’s question. It was Momo who followed her here, wanting to go somewhere Mina wanted to go. It was her way of making it up to the small thing Mina did for her.

  
“Yes. Until I wasn’t really alone.” Mina licked her fingers, possibly licking off all the cream and flavor off, really can’t get enough of her favorite bread.

  
“I thought you don’t like this one. You devoured it like it was your favorite.” Momo chuckled softly, eating the last piece she have.

  
Right. She did say she didn’t want it.

  
“I’m sorry. I had to. For you to accept it.” Mina smiled at Momo before turning her gaze to the playing children, possibly shying away the embarrassment all over her face.

  
“Why were you insisting on the cashier in the first place?” Mina asked, snapping her head to Momo’s direction after washing away her shy smile. Momo shrugged and it was finally her turn to watch the kids play.

  
“I don’t know. I had a craving. Weirdly and desperately. You know?” Momo shrugged, asking the question back in Korean. It was weird, as far as Mina remembers, she did crave for it too.

  
“I know. It’s good enough to crave for it, weirdly and desperately.” Mina let her gaze fall to where was Momo looking, speaking the first sentence in Korean also.

  
Momo, being the noisy one she was, started to bombard questions on Mina, and she did the same. It was very comfortable. Smiles plastered on both faces, seemingly enjoying being accompanied by one another. It was the first time in ages since Mina talked to someone outside her circle. Momo was comfortable to talk to, she wasn’t really that much of a talker but Momo gets Mina to talk and not want to really shut up.

  
Not really noticing the time pass by as they talk about things like their ages, likes and dislikes, missing Japan, it was Nayeon who reminded them the time. Mina heard her phone ring possibly receiving a call from Nayeon. Who else could it be? It was only Nayeon, 119, and maybe her older brother’s old number in her contacts.

  
“ _Where in the heck are you?_ ” Mina heard Nayeon’s voice, a frustrated one, ring on her ear. She was expecting this, given that it was getting late.

  
“I’m sorry. I was just hanging around the park. I’ll be home in a moment, I promise.” Mina almost answered in Japanese, she was getting used to it again like she never moved away her hometown, it was funny. She glanced at Momo who was looking at her, getting a hint that Mina was getting called already.

  
“ _Alright. I was so ready to butcher you, to be honest_.” Mina rolled her eyes and chuckled.

  
“Not today, Nabong.”

  
“ _Sure. I’ll wait for that day. Anyways, be safe_.” Mina hums in acknowledgement before hanging up and facing Momo with an apologetic look.

  
“I’m sorry. I should get going. My friend’s already looking for me.” Mina stood up, followed by Momo who stood up and walked along with her. Mina did mention about going, why is Momo still following her?

  
“Don’t you have places to be? I mean, you wasted half of your day with me.” Mina heard Momo hum in amusement, but she still walked with Mina, like she really doesn’t mind walking with her a little bit more.

  
“Nah. Half of my day isn’t pretty much wasted with you.” Mina was caught in surprise. Her cheeks was fast to warm up as she stop her tracks. They were both blushing, Momo’s blushing more than her though.

  
“I-I mean, because you’re a good companion! You know, good companions d-doesn’t waste time!” Momo was quick to defend herself but Mina does buy it. She pretends to. Mina nodded and walked again, getting used to Momo walking with her.

  
“I think I can go on from here.” Mina stopped walking just right in the corner of their street. Of course, Nayeon would go crazy seeing her with a person she doesn’t even know of.

  
“Thank you for accepting my gift. Even though we shared.” It was evident in Momo’s voice that she was very glad. It sent something that warmed Mina’s fragile heart.

  
“You really didn’t have to. It was a small thing.”

  
“Yeah. That small thing made me happy.” Momo smiled, ever so warmly. Mina saw her reached out in her pocket, taking out what seems to be her phone, seemingly handing it to Mina. She sees where this was going.

  
“Can you, uhh, Can I atleast get your number?” Momo asked, embarrassment plastered entirely on her face, like when they first talked a while ago in the shop. She was looking like a shy suitor and Mina does think it was cute.

  
Mina grabbed Momo’s phone, punching her number in, getting happy in the idea of Momo and her talking and all. Maybe, will talk about anything, everything.

  
“Just give that number a call, a good companion will quickly be on its way.” Mina did manage to slip in her tease. Momo laughed and shook her head, possibly laughing at herself for what she said a while ago.

  
“I’m sorry, I just think we’ll not see each other for quite some time. You know, we barely knew each other.” Mina felt her heart, it made its presence known to her again. It was beating very fast again, sending her heart ache like a big needle piercing through it, like mad. She doesn’t let Momo see herself struggle, but she manage to show her a half-hearted smile.

  
“Y-Yeah. I’ll keep going. It was nice to meet you.” Mina tries hard not to grunt in pain but she unfortunately, flinched in pain. Luckily, Momo was oblivious of what was happening, waving goodbye to Mina and going to her own way.

  
Mina finally turned her back, clenching her chest, getting a breather. Her heart rapidly beats, pumping blood crazily. It was one of those moments again, but this was the first time this day. Mina can’t seem to ponder why, it was weird , she admits but she put no mind to it. She walked home, finally, her heart catching up, beating slower.

  
As she enter their shared apartment, her phone suddenly lit up, it was the good companion of hers. She smiled and saw that Momo typed her message comfortably using Korean characters but her message was more of a Korean-Japanese mixed.

  
_Hi there, Mitang. You did type here ‘Minari’ but you’re more of a ‘Mitang’ to me. I’m dying to see you_

  
It was then again followed by a more panicked message, and it was surprisingly in Japanese.

  
_Soon! I meant soon!_

  
Mina snickers at Momo’s clumsy remarks but she does like the dash of truth poured into it. Mina heard someone clears throat, she lifted her eyes from the screen, only to see Nayeon looking at her, possibly her eyes was full of questions.

  
“If you going out means you, going home late, I might just kill you myself.” Nayeon crossed her arms while complaining. It was very unusual of Mina to go home like this, but it was just 4 in the evening, she swears.

  
“It’s not that late, Nayeon. You just came home earlier than me.” Mina defended, and it was a fact that sent Nayeon coyly silent. Nayeon goes home by 5 as far as Mina remembers, she doesn’t really know why she came home earlier.

  
“What are you all smiling at on your phone anyway?” So Nayeon did catch her.

  
“Nothing. Just... stuff.” Mina walked to her room, avoiding any questions Nayeon could’ve possibly throw at her. Mina, finally typed her reply for Momo.

  
_Hi there, Momo. I’m going to save your number now. ^^_

  
Mina bit her lip while trying to hide her smile, looking at Momo’s message a while ago. Mitang has a nice ring to it rather than Minari. Everyone calls her Mina or Minari, but Momo created a new nickname and she liked it.

  
_By the way, Mitang sounds nice. You can call me that. See you soon :)_

  
Mina’s heart felt warm once again.

  
———————————————————————

  
Mina went out, this time, she went straight to the bleachers, exactly where the both of them sat. She’s alone today, but she really doesn’t mind so. She sat quietly, finding peace in the warm air, rustling leaves, and the great weather. It was another day when she never felt more alive than dying.

  
Suddenly, her phone was ringing, with another contact added to her phone, the lady’s name that sat with her here the other day flashed on her screen.

  
“Hello?” Mina answered, smiling ever so widely.

  
“ _I swear, I really wanted to go with you, but my friend was persuasive_.” Momo was fast to explain through the call.

  
Momo has been talking to Mina through messaging endlessly, not really running out of what to say. Mina loved it, talking to someone real, instead of her cuddly penguin like it was alive. Mina did let Momo know that she was going out, getting her hopes up that Momo would meet her, but Momo took a rain check, with a couple of crying emojis after.

  
“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t sweat it, soldier.” Mina giggled softly, finding Momo once again, damn cute.

  
“ _I hope you could forgive me. Next time we meet, dinner’s on me, I promise._ ” She heard Momo catch her breath on the other line, like she was running.

  
“Hey. Are you running a marathon or something?” Mina asked, still hearing Momo catch her breath, exasperated sighs heard in the other line.

  
“ _No! I wasn’t. I was chasing... something._ ”

  
Mina hummed in confusion. Chasing something? Is she robbed or did she lose her friend along the way while she was calling?

  
“ _Ahh yes. I got it._ ” Momo laughed on the other line. Mina was still in confusion.

  
“ _I was chasing the day we meet again. I guess, that’s going to be today, Mitang._ ”

  
Mina, who was confused on what was happening, looked around, only to find Momo standing by the bleachers, looking like she was catching her breath and did ran a marathon.

  
“You’re crazy!” Mina can’t help by smile at Momo, who was now climbing up to meet Mina on where she was sitting. She sat beside Mina, catching her breath for a moment, but her warm smile was still stuck on her face.

  
“I’m sorry. My friend and I parted early and I thought that I should come over. I was chasing the time before you come home.” Momo was still panting, it seems like she ran all the way from here. Just 30 minutes before Mina does come home, like yesterday when Nayeon called her, Momo arrived. Mina’s cheeks were warming up again, a familiar warm fuzz blooming in her heart.

  
“As I said, dinner’s on me.” Momo stood up again, offering her hand to Mina. Mina took a long and hard stare, not knowing what will happen if she take her hand. Where will Momo take her? Will Nayeon murder her if she doesn’t come home early again?

  
“Are we going? Because I do want to let you go home on time.” Momo asked, still not putting her hand down. It was still up for Mina’s taking. Mina stared at it longer and diverted her eyes bacl to Momo’s. She’s pretty sure she did just met Momo the other day, and people who usually asks her to have dinner with them are often her closest friends but why does Momo make her trust her so much? Did Momo put something on the bread they shared? Many questions lingered on Mina’s head, but one thing is for sure, all it took was a piece of strawberry cream bread to meet Momo.

  
“It’s okay. I can tell her I’ll be home, slightly late than usual.” Mina took her by the hand and she let herself be pulled by Momo. She swears, she saw a tint of pink on Momo’s cheeks when she walked with her, not letting go of her hand for a moment, until she does, when she noticed herself getting warmed up again.

  
Maybe getting lost with this pretty lady won’t hurt.


	2. Final.

Momo took her to a not so shabby place, it was decent, a place where Mina thinks about eating at, now that she knows how to go in this particular place. After what seems to be a long, awkward bus ride to this side of the road, Mina was glad she was out of their street for once and Momo did manage to make their ride a little less awkward, with her never ending stories from her friend getting a girlfriend, to her Mom sending her embarrassing, naked, baby pictures on their clan group chat. Stuff like that.

  
“I’m sorry, this is all I could afford. But I swear their braised pig’s trotters are damn good.” Mina nodded in acknowledgment, not really minding about the dining place.

  
“It’s all good. Don’t worry about it, you shouldn’t spend so much on me.” Mina hates it when someone buys her or treats her something way expensive, something expensive that makes them spend the money they don’t have. She thought it would be better if they spend it on themselves rather than her, it was frustrating.

  
“It’s okay. Besides, I really find you a really good companion. Whatnot.” Momo smiled and they both laughed together. The good companion term was beginning to be an inside joke to the both of them, but to Mina, it was the start of a funny, but warm feeling on her chest.

  
They spend the evening, happily talking to each other. Mina truthfully find herself the most boring person. She couldn’t really keep the conversation going, but if it wasn’t for Momo’s fantastic stories and random jokes that could pass as funny, they would’ve gotten home earlier than scheduled.

  
Momo walked Mina home, it was 7 in the evening. They had their stories, laughs, and smiles half of their day. It was a very different day for Mina. It was very different.

  
They walked through the street, this time, Momo was walking Mina up until to their apartment door. They stood, facing each other, waiting for the other one to bid goodbyes like it was the last.

  
“I guess I wasted half of my day with you again.” Momo inserted her hands in her jacket, the night was getting much colder.

  
“Well, was it wasted?” Mina asked, hoping she didn’t bore the heck out of Momo. Fortunately, she shook her head, smiling at Mina gently, letting her know she was sincere.

  
“Still debatable. Unless you enjoyed my corny dad jokes.” Momo wasn’t looking directly at Mina’s eyes like she was all shy and anticipating what Mina would say. But she should know that Mina was sure of one thing, she did enjoy.

  
Mina just chuckled and shook her head, hitting Momo’s arm slightly while she does. She’s sure Momo gets the message.

  
Suddenly, she heard the door get opened, and the door bursted open and spat Nayeon. Right. Mina hasn’t properly introduced her new found friend to her, even afraid of letting Nayeon know she found a friend.

  
“Oh, hey, Nabongs.” Mina greeted but Nayeon was stuck with a struck face, her pupils nervously shaking back and forth between the both of them. As well as Momo, who was suddenly fiddling on her feet.

  
“This is Hirai Momo. I met her in the bread shop.” Mina saw Momo casually reached for Nayeon’s hand quickly and shook it fast. Mina was taken a back.

  
“Im Nayeon. Nice to finally meet you.” Nayeon was clearly gritting her teeth. Mina dismissed the fact that maybe they know each other but maybe it was just Nayeon getting mad for bringing her home slightly late.

  
“See you inside, Minari. I’ll... go now.” Nayeon smiled, ever so sarcastically at Momo first, then sincerely at Mina after slamming the door shut, giving them chance to say their goodbyes.

  
“See you soon? I’ll be working my butt off this week. I wish I could see you more often, Mitang. So I could comfortably speak Japanese with you, only.” Momo pouted. Mina was close to a smile, but her heart ached again, for the first time this day, pain menacingly taking over her heart. It was beating fast again, like it was running a race. Mina grunts in pain, unable to keep herself from the pain that sent Momo damn worried.

  
“Mina? Mina? What’s happening?” Momo clutches Mina’s arm for support, only following Mina as she walks to the door. Mina struggled as she punch the code of their apartment, her heart really not helping to even let the door open for her.

  
“Just a little heartburn. Y-You can go now.” Mina smiled with a sour face. Clearly, she wasn’t fine. Momo lets go of Mina but she atleast see Mina open the door, weakly pushing the door open.

  
“I’ll call you to make sure you’re okay, okay?” That was Momo’s last words before Mina lightly slams the door shut. She took a moment to breathe, leaning on the door, closing her teary eyes, before her heart actually calmed down after God knows how many minutes of pain. It was always like this when they both part, she noticed. It was peculiar but it wasn’t good either. Momo can’t know. Momo shouldn’t know. She catches her breath, exhaling sharply, her heart finally easing with her fast, now normal, rate.

  
Mina walked to the living room, seeing Nayeon all invested in the newly released drama she found. It seems like Nayeon didn’t see her struggle, much to her relief. Mina gathered herself and waved Nayeon hello, went straight to her room, not really wanting Nayeon to disturb her marathon.

  
_Do I still need to call? I’m worried._

  
Mina bit her lip, feeling all guilty. This is where it starts. She really doesn’t want Momo to know, and treat her like the fragile one she is. She wanted to be normal for once. She wanted to be treated like normal for once. This is why she shut out everyone, fear of the guilt eating her up, wholly. Burden was placed on everyone’s shoulders, the first thing they knew, so she tried, erasing herself from the existence in their life.

  
Mina typed her reply, covering it as secure as possible, still really not wanting to lie

  
_No need. I’m okay, it’s nothing._

  
It was far from nothing. It was normal for her to feel her heart being pierced in pain once in a while.

  
_For the record, I do enjoy your dad jokes. Wanting to hear more of it soon. Good night, Momoring~_

  
That was the last message she sent before her nightly mantra, and falling straight to sleep, a wide smile on her face, shaking off the negativity.

  
_Good night, Mitang. Sleep well._

  
———————————————————————

  
_Really??!??? Out of all the people, Mina???????_

_  
I’m sorry!!! I didn’t know! Momo mentioned she met her in a bread shop! I didn’t know it was the one down your street!_

_  
If Momo does something wrong, I swear to God, the next time you see her, she’ll be dead!_

  
———————————————————————

  
Momo does call her, once or twice a day, making it Mina’s favorite pastime. They were getting all too close. Her laughter and stories became Mina’s favorite thing to hear. It was weird, it was Momo, after all these years, that sent her wanting to smile even more, wanting to be like the rest of them, wanting to try again.

  
It was Momo. Momo who makes her time for calling her, who messages her from “good morning”s to “good night”s. Mina doesn’t know, she doesn’t know she was already falling.

  
She was already on her way, sailing close to the wind.

  
———————————————————————

  
Mina meets her, quite late than usual. It was after a week, after Momo was done being busy at work. It was, then again, Momo who asks, promising another dinner. Momo took her in a picnic, hoping Mina would like everything she prepared, from takeouts, to their favorite cream bread. It was a wonderful night for their palettes, flavors dancing through their tongues.

  
“Picnics aren’t exactly ideal for dinner dates, Momoring.” Mina was being reluctant, looking at Momo’s direction and met the same brown eyes she first saw, when they first met.

  
“Hey! I’m trying to be unique here. Picnics are now ideal for dating.” Momo smiled, eating possibly the last piece of grapes she brought. Mina admires it, admires how Momo makes everything that could possibly look worse, a-okay.

  
“Since when?” Mina rolled her eyes and focus on the sky, they galaxy enveloped the night sky, making it the picture perfect view, that is. It was a long silence, before Momo could answer,

  
“Since, tonight. When I took you on it.”

  
———————————————————————

  
“Do you usually breathe like that?” Momo asks, after patting the persian cat Mina was cuddling. Momo brought her to the cat café she just saw on the way to work. She was getting eager to ask Mina out for lunch, dinners, or just simply going out, it was getting frequent.

  
“Like what?” Mina thought the question was very random. She never anticipated Momo to ask her that kind question.

  
“Your breaths are short, I mean, you barely had any coffee.” Momo asked, diverting her gaze to the cat that was trying to mount her lap. Mina’s eyes were shaking, trying to find a good excuse. The last thing she wanted was Momo knowing about her, of course. It was quite horrifying.

  
“Maybe it’s the cat? I don’t know.” Mina bit her lip, trying to take her attention away to the cat. She was hoping, praying, Momo just brushes it off. Sure, her excuse was nothing but a loophole, but she hopes Momo does bite on to it.

  
She was startled, it was lucky her heart beat didn’t go crazy.

  
Her face was now close to Momo, and oh my, she doesn’t stop leaning. Mina’s neck was close to snapping from leaning back, away from Momo, who’s distance was getting more and more closer. Momo did finally stop, after maybe countless moments.

  
“Are you possibly allergic to cats?” Momo asks, her soft brown eyes now looking directly on Mina’s pair, like she was staring in her soul. Mina pushed Momo’s shoulders before answering, because they were that damn close to kissing.

  
“Maybe. Maybe not.” Mina chuckled and her answer sent Momo anxious. She was just joking, of course.

  
“You could’ve told me before I took you here.” Momo pouted, kissing the cat gently in the process, cuddling them in closer to her. It was quite the view for Mina, to be frank. It was sending a warm feeling again, tugging her heart in a very gentle way.

  
What would it be like to be kissed by Momo, ever so gently, and to be cuddled much closer?

  
———————————————————————

  
It was time for it again, her therapy. It was just a massage called the CSM. Since she is not allowed to do it on her own, they have to go to the hospital to receive it from her own physician, who happens to be, a very good friend, Jihyo.

  
Mina was waiting for Nayeon to come, who promised her that she will now drive her to the hospital with her girlfriend, whom Mina didn’t even know her name.

  
Mina waited quietly on their living room, her attention now allotted to her phone. She was in a call with Momo, who was clueless about everything.

  
“We’re on our way to the place. I’m just waiting for Nayeon to pick me up, with her girlfriend.” Mina heard Momo clear her throat on the other line.

  
“ _Do you... perhaps, know who Nayeon’s girlfriend is?_ ”

  
“I don’t really know. This the first time I’ll meet her. Why?” It was peculiar to even notice that Momo even asked for Nayeon’s girlfriend.

  
“ _Nothing. Do tell her she should drive safe. Knowing you’re going to ride her car, can’t afford her slacking off_.” It was Momo again, being all worrisome and it tugged Mina’s heart warmly again.

  
“Sure, Momoring. I’ll tell her.”

  
Mina heard a loud beep just outside the aprtment, she thought it was her cue.

  
“I got to go. They’re here.”

  
“ _Call you in a bit, Mitang?_ ”

  
“Sure.”

  
Mina finally meets the one that made Nayeon like the in love puppy, she was. Her name was Jeongyeon, met her around her work place, but she wasn’t just any person. Jeongyeon takes care of Nayeon, giving her the love she do deserve. It was a very nice thing to see.

  
Jeongyeon does drive safely, arriving at the hospital, of course, Mina sending her disgusted chants to the couple who almost made out just before dismounting the car.

  
Mina and Nayeon walked to the hospital, the cold and terrible air hitting their faces, sanitizers’ smell reaching their noses. It wasn’t new to Mina, but she doesn’t really like it.

  
They sit at the lobby, waiting for Jihyo to come from her break. Mina invested herself to the people going back and forth, up and down the elevator, thinking of people that possibly have the same condition as hers. She can’t help it, she looks. Patients getting pushed while on a wheelchair, or finally having smiles on their faces after getting discharged from this hospital. Mina does wish she does get out of this.

  
“Does Momo know about this?” Nayeon asks, knowing that Mina does hang out with Momo frequently now.

  
“No. I’m pretty sure if she knew, she’ll treat me like I’m a weirdo, or a psychopath that can kill her any second or something.” Mina sighs at the idea of Momo doing so. If ever Momo knew, maybe she’ll be back to talking to hee stuffed penguin again.

  
“Nah. She won’t, she can’t. I’m sure she grew fond of you enough.” Nayeon smiled. It was warm, as Mina saw. It was sincere. Like Nayeon was really telling her she must go for it.

  
“Sup, Minari!” Jihyo suddenly arrived, with her white coat on her arm, and her stethoscope on hand.

  
“Ready to go under these hands again?” Mina just laughed at Jihyo, shaking her head, while pulling a disgusted face. Like she has a choice. CSM was the only choice she has.

  
Nayeon was left alone in the lobby. Little did Mina know, she was fearing for something.

  
———————————————————————

_Tell her._

_  
Are you sure? Will she be okay?_

_  
She will be. She likes you already as much as you like her._

  
———————————————————————

  
This time, it was Nayeon who pleads Jeongyeon to stop along the park, where Mina and Momo hang. It was a peculiar thing to do, as Mina thought. It was in the middle of the night, and Nayeon just randomly do it.

  
“Someone would like to meet you.” Nayeon told her, with her sad eyes and of course, it sent Mina confused as ever.

  
“At this time of the night?” Mina sas Nayeon nod and smile reassuringly, hoping Mina would do so.

  
“You’ll know where, Minari.” Jeongyeon smiled through the rear view mirror. It reached Mina’s train of thought. Jeongyeon doesn’t even know it. But why did she give her the feeling that they’re in the same page?

 

Mina nods and bids them goodbye. Continuing, Mina walked, letting her feet lead her and finally lead her to the place, the place where Mina learned _her_ last name. And in fact, _she_ was there.

  
“Momo? Is it you?” Mina approached, little by little, not really sure but she finally gained assurance from seeing Momo’s smile.

  
“Hey. I wanted to meet you.” Momo made space for Mina to be seated. It was a cold night, so Momo came ready, she brought a blanket to keep her company warm.

  
“But... how did Nayeon tell me to meet...” Mina was all confused, her eyebrows knitting. Momo just met Nayeon when she introduced both of them to each other, as far as she remembers... or did she? There’s no way Momo has her contact.

  
“Yeah. I, uh, kinda already know who Nayeon was when you introduced me to her. Jeongyeon’s a friend of mine.” Momo explained, but she wasn’t looking into her eyes.

  
It all sunk into her, the friend that persuaded here, those sarcastic gazes, Momo asking if Mina knows Jeongyeon, Nayeon approvingly saying yes to Mina’s outings. It all made sense now. She was astonished on how small the world was, but she was still confused on why Momo was telling her.

  
“W-What’s happening?” Mina asked. She wanted to know what was going on once and for all.

  
“I know about your condition, Mina.”

  
Mina’s caught in sudden mix if shock and confusion.

  
“What do you mean?” Mina was hoping it was something different.

  
“I forced Nayeon to tell me. Your heart.”

  
_“You stupid ass! I never thought it was Mina! And, dammit! You really want to court her that much huh?” Jeongyeon clutched Nayeon’s hand, who was spitting everything, mixing her anger and worries for one heartbreak can cause Mina’s life. Momo was oblivious. What was wrong with that?_

_  
“What’s wrong with that? She’s... more than what I think she is.” Momo saw Nayeon slam her hand on the kitchen counter in anger._

_  
“If you hurt her, s-something’s going to happen!” Nayeon caught Momo in surprise._

_  
“What? Tell me, what?” Nayeon fell silent but Momo was persuasive. “Nayeon, I swear to God, I-“_

_  
“It’s her heart, Momo. It’s getting worse, her heart. One more break, or worse, depression, her heart will stop.”_

 

“So...” Mina was trying hard not to be sad, gathering herself to think happy thoughts, she is sensing it was coming.

  
“This is where it ends, huh? Where _you_ , lose _me_.” Mina smiled sarcastically, it was starting. Momo looked at Mina’s eyes, her pair of brown eyes glimmering through the moonlight. It was painfully beautiful.

  
“I won’t leave you-”

  
“But I shut everyone out!” Mina interjects, her heart was starting. It wasn’t getting anywhere great.

  
“No-“

  
“I tell them to go away, I tell them erase me from them. So, I guess it is going to be you too.” Mina’s heart was aching again. Until, Momo took her by the hand, warmth quickly spreading through her. Momo was gentle, she was elegant, sending her touches for Mina to find comfort.

  
“You never know, Mina. How much I _love_ how you manage to do the little things to me, it sent me more than willing to make a change for you. It sent me wanting to be the person that you can find peace within.” Momo grasped her hand, tightly, until Mina does find her peace.

  
“I can be that person, only if you let me.” Momo does pull her closer, feeling Mina’s pulse on her wrist, it was in a normal rate, it was peculiar but its peculiarity was pleasing.

  
It all made sense to Mina now. Parting with Momo was the hardest part, chest pains occuring here and there. Every goodbyes, sending her heart wanting, craving for tranquility, that is Momo. It was just Momo. It was Momo who will send peace in her fast-paced heart.

  
She lets Momo, envelope her in one arm, letting her message reach Momo’s knowledge. Her heart felt familiar again, the warmth, the tug in her heartstrings. It was all there.

  
———————————————————————

 

They were walking, it was in a middle of the night from hanging under the night sky. They were silent, it was the first time Momo ran out of what to say.

  
They take their steps back to Mina’s apartment, not really wanting the day to end. It was just, Mina found solace in Momo’s presence. It was very unusual, but it sent her heart warm again.

  
With her fingers interlaced with soft, caring but fragile fingers, that pleaded for a strawberry cream bread, that she shared all of her laughter, all of her smiles with.

  
She is very, very, sure, she found peace in her.

  
———————————————————————

  
_I dreamt of you, I carved your name on a planet I passed by._

_  
I dreamt of giving you my galaxy, the one that ate up the night, when you took me under the dark, sparkling, sky._

_  
Stars spill on your arms, I wish you would envelope me. Sailing close to the wind, never thought will greatly do me._

_  
Because when the day breaks, my heart, will find you, for it found peace in your galaxy._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted in AFF. https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1358067


End file.
